Lucy
Lucy Heath was a dog trainer who auditioned for Britain's Got Talent in Series 9 & Series 10, yet with a different dog on both occasions. In Series 9 Lucy auditioned with Indie yet failed to make the semi finals, whereas in Series 10 she auditioned with Trip Hazard and made the final. Series 9 In Series 9 Lucy auditioned with a dog named Indie. As the pair went on stage and Lucy introduced herself to the judges Indie sat down seeming quite uninterested, and faced Ant & Dec backstage, almost as if she were watching Ant. Lucy sat down and got Indie to gradually lift her paws, before sitting beneath her legs to Let It Go by Idina Menzel. The pair later stood on Seperate sides of the stage before Indie ran up to Lucy and gave her a paw. She then lay a paw on Lucy's leg and run around in circles before spinning around on her hind legs. She then had Indie walk backwards and sit next to her and grip her leg with a paw. Indie then ran back and forth alongside Lucy before jumping and flipping off of both her stomach and her back. The audition concluded with Indie sat on Lucy's head. David commented "It's so charming to watch an animal that's been so beautifully trained". Simon then went on to add "I loved that routine. I thought it was a brilliant choice of song. I really enjoyed it" before jokingly adding "I would've dressed dog like a snowman". They advanced through to the second round with four yesses, yet Lucy and Indie were eliminated in the second round and did not make the semi finals. Series 10 Lucy and Trip Hazard are a dog act that reached the Final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 10. Before the audition. Lucy said that she had auditioned last year with her dog Indie, however she was 'quite sensitive, whereas Trip is a bit of a crowd pleaser'. Before she performed, Simon joked 'There's only one of them, right?' as a reference to the controversy surrounding last year's winner Jules O'Dwyer and Matisse. In their audition, Trip performed a number of tricks with Lucy to the track 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera. David said that 'it was like watching all the Disney films all at once', whilst Simon said 'I can imagine little Trips in toy shops all over the world'. In the semi-final, Lucy was dressed as a waiter, and they performed to 'Be Our Guest', alongside an array of moving cutlery. Alesha said 'you make it look so easy', whilst Amanda described it as 'absolutely perfect'. They reached the Final as the Public Wildcard. In the Final, Lucy was dressed in a superhero costume, and the pair took part in a role-play in which they arrested a robber. Simon siad 'I've never seen a dog do what he just did', whilst David commented 'this is going to appeal to everyone from 8 to 80'. They finished 7th in the public vote. After BGT In December 2016, Lucy and Trip Hazard performed in the pantomime 'Cinderella' in the Echo Arena, Liverpool as the Fairy Mother and Fairy 'Dog Father'. In April 2017, Lucy and Trip appeared in the AO.com adverts before and after the advert breaks on Series 11. Category:Series 10 Category:Contestants Category:Duos Category:Animal Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Series 9 Second Round Rejects